A Fallen Star
by Sammy-Jack
Summary: After being humiliated in front of all Ponyville, Trixie knows her new found fame is over. Now having lost everything she worked so hard to earn, what does she plan on doing with her life?
1. Chapter 1

"Those infuriating, idiotic ponies. They ruined Trixie." Trixie thought to herself as she continued running down the lonely night trail. She was fuming. Never before has an unsophisticated country pony angered her so.

She slowly came to a stop, looking at her hooves as she panted. Her glorious blue coat had been sullied by the dirt kicked up during her running. Still breathing hard, she turned around to see if that despicable town was still in sight. Luckily, there was no trace of any lights as far as Trixie could see. "Trixie is glad to be away from those foolish ponies." she said aloud, to no one.

As she returned to walking the opposite direction, she saw a large forest on the horizon. Slowly, she noticed that her hat and cape had been left in the rubble of her caravan, causing her to feel a hint of sadness instead of anger. Her head lowered as she walked, her bright white mane dropping into her face. Gradually, as her adrenaline wore off, her anger began inverting to sorrow. The blue pony had probably only walked a single mile before her sadness was so noticeable, that she could no longer walk. Trixie started shaking and tears fell from her face, splashing to the ground. She could not hold herself up anymore, and plowed her face to the ground,covering it with her arms.

She sniffled and sobbed unlike she ever had before. Tears ran from her eyes. The sudden realization that she had lost not only her credibility, but her house, her treasured hat and cape, and her life. Trixie had kept telling herself it was the fault of those idiotic children, or, more specifically, that wretched purple mare. "Who does she think she is, upstaging the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she yelled through her sobs.

Trixie cried until there was nothing left. By the time the last of her tears dried, she had eased her breathing and fallen asleep in the middle of the road...

* * *

><p>The Great and Powerful Trixie found herself walking out to a grand stage, hat and cloak adorned, ready to perform for these impatient, yet overzealous fans. Their cheers filled Trixie's ears, and she was mightily pleased at the sweet sound. As she passed the curtains, a great spotlight shone upon her glorious body.<p>

She reached center stage, and faced the audience. Lighting her horn with magic, the blue unicorn lifted her purple hat from her head, revealing her long, white mane. She began to fire sparks and explosions into the air, creating a grand light show, causing the entire audience to fall silent.

Her fireworks created red and green spirals, yellow and purple stars, and a shower of sparks every color of the rainbow. She began making shapes with the lights, such as ponies, dragons, and even a swarm of parasprites. The audience oohed and awed at her display, and began clapping again.

Just as The Great and Powerful Trixie went to bow, a great rumbling shook the ground. Everyone became panicked as a great, blue Ursa Minor appeared from the right side of the stage. Trixie became terrified as the beast approached her.

The moment before the Ursa smashed Trixie with its paw, a lavender light surrounded it, and carried the giant bear off of the stage. As Trixie regained herself, she noticed a familiar lavender pony on center stage, bowing and basking in the glory of the crowd's renewed cheers.

Trixie sat mouth agape, and worried, just as a large fruit struck her across her side, smearing a red stain over her fabulous cloak. She flinched and darted her eyes to the audience.

"You're a fake! You cant do anything special!" one pony from the crowd called out. The rest of the crowd began to agree and turn on her. Trixie soon found herself in a rain of fruit and other foods, as she ran off the stage.  
>She ran behind the curtain, but not before catching a glance of that purple pony, smugly smiling at her. Trixie ran, crying, and she plowed through the rear exit door...<p>

* * *

><p>Trixie awoke suddenly, tears staining her pillow. Her nightmare was one of the worst she had ever had. She cursed to the pony in her dream, and rolled over, pulling the blanket tighter around her.<p>

Wait, blanket? Pillow? Trixie jolted awake, throwing the unfamiliar comforters off of her, and sitting up in the bed. Her eyes darted around the room, warily looking for signs of the owner of this house. She appeared to be in a house that resembled a giant tree. No, it was a giant tree. "What's going on?" The blue unicorn muttered to herself.

Very cautiously, Trixie got out of the bed, and approached the open door on the other side of the room, walking softly so her hooves made no noise. As she nudged the large wooden door open, the unicorn noticed the smell of food cooking. Warily, she walked into the hallway, which was on the second story, and followed it to the stairs. "Who would bring Trixie to their house after last night?" She spoke very shamefully. Trixie's eyes fell to the ground, and she somberly walked down the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't regret meeting her generous host.

Trixie noticed a multitude of little houses and contraptions that seemed fit for little animals, but there were no animals. When she reached the bottom step, Trixie noticed the commotion in the kitchen, as well as the soft singing coming from there.

The blue unicorn poked her head around the corner, overlooking a yellow Pegasus with a pink tail and mane, and surrounding her were a variety of birds and rodents, carrying different cooking ingredients. Trixie stared, unbelieving, as the yellow pegasus seemed to coordinate the creatures with a soft voice. When she wasn't giving instructions, she returned to singing a beautiful tune.

The creatures carried eggs, others broke the eggs and started cooking them over a hot stove fire. The rabbits were putting stacks of pancakes upon the table, and setting the table as well. Trixie slowly entered, causing the creatures to become startled and dart away.

The yellow Pegasus dash in different directions, trying to calm them down. "Oh no! Please! Settle down everyone!" Her attention turned to the unicorn just outside the kitchen. She gasped, then calmed to a smile. "Oh good. I'm glad to see you awake." The Pegasus walked over to Trixie slowly, with a warm, welcoming aura.

The unicorn took a step back and grew uneasy. "T-Trixie thanks you for your hospitality. But it was unnecessary."

Her host just smiled again. "Oh no, I couldn't just leave you out there in the cold. I was just taking a stroll, when some of my owl friends told me they saw a pony sleeping in the road. So I flew to where you were and brought you here."

Trixie gave a confused look. "But how did you manage to carry Trixie, from the middle of nowhere?"

The Pegasus shook her head lightly. "You were actually very close to my house, near the Everfree Forest. I just asked a friend of mine, he's a bear. He was kind enough to carry you here."

Trixie looked at the ground, slightly shocked. She had been carried by a bear? That's a tale to tell.

"My name is Fluttershy." said her host at last, keeping her soft, warm smile. "I remember seeing you in town earlier yesterday, and I was surprised to find you out in the fields. Weren't you staying in a caravan?" her expression turned to one of concern,

When Fluttershy asked this, Trixie felt a huge surge of fear and anger towards the pegasus. She glared and instinctively raised her voice. "Trixie's problems are of no concern to you!"

Fluttershy nearly jumped at the sudden mood swing, and lowered her head, and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need your pity." The blue unicorn stated very confidently, then turned from Fluttershy. She didn't expect to be rude to a host, but Trixie didn't need others to know her problems.

Fluttershy shook her head. "But if something's wrong, I can help. There's nothing wrong with accepting help."

Trixie just walked away from the kitchen, and slowly walked outside. The bright morning sun beamed on her as she walked out, sending a nice warmth over her blue coat. Trixie walked to a small bridge and sat in the center. In the distance, through some trees, she could make out Ponyville. Behind her, and the house, was the dark, thick Everfree Forest. "If Trixie had to choose, Trixie thinks she would prefer the forest to Ponyville." she said aloud to no one.

Slowly, she felt her legs weaken, as the memories from last night brought her to lay down, head hanging over the bridge. She stared into her reflection in the small creek. In her head, she saw herself, standing proudly, cape and hat adorned. Trixie stared at the image before it was distorted by the ripples of small drops.

It took her a few moments to recognize that these drops were her tears. And upon realizing this, she broke down once again. Trixie was a proud unicorn. And having been humiliated in such a way, her entire being was unstable. She had so many thoughts running through her head, doubting herself. Is this the end? Am i no longer the Great and Powerful Trixie?

Trixie had lost track of time, and didn't know how long she had cried. She also never figured out how or when Fluttershy had wrapped her leg around Trixie, and laid beside her without her noticing. When Trixie could function again, Fluttershy led her back to the house.

The yellow Pegasus let Trixie eat breakfast by herself, to give her the space she needed. Afterwards, Trixie retreated back to the room she had awoken from. She knew it was rude to act like it's your house when you're a guest, but Fluttershy had reassured her many times that it was no trouble. Who was this pony? Trixie thought no one would ever be this kind to any other pony, but here she was, laying in another pony's guest bed.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy knocked on the bedroom door and walked in. Trixie didn't look up at her, not to be rude, but it was simply because she knew it was her. The Pegasus' soft voice soon followed her entering. "Trixie? I'm going to head out for a bit. I have a few plans today with my friends, so i, well, have to leave." her voice became somewhat shaky, as if she was asking permission. After a long pause of silence, she continued. "So, i'll be gone for most of the day, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want. I can tell you probably don't want to go out anytime soon, so i thought i would warn you...okay?" That last word was nearly a whisper.

Trixie didn't move or respond for a while. And just when Fluttershy turned to leave, Trixie mumbled. "Alright..." and that was all that was heard from the blue unicorn. But that was enough for Fluttershy, who happily smiled and flew out the door, softly closing it behind her.

It was silent for a while, and Trixie was certain Fluttershy had left by now. She quietly pulled out of bed, and walked up to the window. Outside, there were hummingbirds humming and bees buzzing and all sorts of other flying creatures in the branches of the giant tree. Trixie looked down and across the lawn, where dozens of other types of animals that would normally never be near each other scurried around and played together. It was if this pony was so nice, that animals became more gentle and friendly around each just by spending time with her.

Upon realizing how much Fluttershy was admired by the animals, Trixie found herelf being reminded that she wont be admired by the citizens of Ponyville anytime soon. She slowly trotted back towards the bed, before she realized that this wasnt her house, this wasn't her caravan, where she could just sleep her problems away...becoming a moocher is not what she had in mind. The unicorn decided to go downstairs.

The house seemed eerily quiet, with no animals or ponies in the building. She quietly trotted down the stairs again, and saw that the mess that was the kitchen looked as if it hadnt even been touched today. Looking around one last time, she used her magic to grab a quill and parchment. As she began writing a note, her eyes lowered in sadness. It may or not have been wrong, what she was about to do, but Trixie was completely determined. She finished up quickly, and tucked the note in an obvious spot on the table, for Fluttershy to read. Trixie smiled just a tad as she walked out of the house, remembering how nice the pegasus had been to her.

* * *

><p>"Trixie! I've come baack!" Fluttershy said excitedly as she flew into the house, holding something behind her back. It was nearly sunset by now, but she seemed to not even notice, with the gift she'd got for Trixie. She looked left and right, making her pink mane bob as it followed her. "Hmm, she can't possibly still be in her room, now could she?" she said aloud. Starting to grow worried, she flew up to the bedroom. She politely knocked, seeing as it was rude to disturb somepony, even if they were in your own room. After 3 seconds of no reply, she opened the door slowly. The Pegasus gasped as she saw the bed empty, and the sheets were even tucked in. Fluttershy scurried back downstairs and rushed to Angel Bunny, who had followed her inside. "Angel!" She yelled, softly, to her companion. "It's just awful, Trixie's gone missing!"<p>

Fluttershy began circling the room, while Angel hopped onto the table. He noticed a rolled up parchment, which he unraveled and began reading. Meanwhile, overhead, his Pegasus friend continued ranting. "...or been kidnapped! What if that Ursa came back for revenge and-" she was interrupted by a soft thump from a cork being thrown against her flank. She turned to see Angel thumping his foot on the table.

She flew close to him, pressing her face to his. "Angel, now's not the time for food! We need to find Trixie!" Fluttershy said urgently, but not rudely. Angel placed a paw on her nose, and pushed it downwards to face the note on the table. It took her a few seconds to realize what was written on it.

"Dear Flutter Shy," She read aloud, "I must apologize for leaving without warning, but it's simply against my nature to allow somepony to take pity on me. There is something i have to do, and it is most likely that i will not return. Again, your kindness was appreciated, but unnecessary. Thank you. ~Trixie" Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no..." She stopped flying and landed, lowering her head. "I was just doing what i thought was right. I didn't know i offended you Trixie." Looking up, she felt saddened. "I'm sorry." She didn't know of the events of last night until her friend Twilight had explained it to her. Fluttershy hoped that by bringing Trixie a gift, it would make her feel better about herself. Her mind began to race, thinking of where she could have gone, or what she would do now. She lifted her hooves and placed a balled up fabric on the table. It was a dark blue with multicolored stars decorated on it. Fluttershy them placed a matching hat next to it, then slowly walked outside, leaving Trixie's hat and cape inside...

* * *

><p>Now, i'm posting this on here as well as FIM Fiction. If you would prefer to follow it on there instead: .netstory/17907/A-Fallen-Star


	2. Hardships

The day was bright and sunny in Ponyville. There was no rains scheduled for a while, so everypony was getting their fill of the Summer sun and breeze. Fillies and colts ran around, playing their games together, while the older ponies were shopping or chatting with each other.

There was one Pegasus who was making her way to the town library. She stayed to the side of the dirt road, not wanting to be in the way of the others who were walking along. Her pace was slow, and her long, pink mane covered her face for the most part. She made sure she could see directly in front of her, and her destination, a large tree with windows, a balcony, and a door.

Upon reaching the front door, it took her a moment to raise her hoof, and even longer to convince herself to tap it against the wood. But as she went to knock, the door swung open, causing the Pegasus to shriek a bit, and hover back a few feet.

A lavender coated Unicorn was on the other side of the door, and was shocked to see somepony at her front door. But she quickly dismissed the shock, and smiled. "Hello, Fluttershy. Didn't mean to startle you like that. Did you need something?" Twilight beamed, relieved to see it was one of her friends.

Fluttershy turned her head to the side, scratching the ground twice with her forehoof. "Well, it's not important, and i can see you're busy..." she turned her eyes just enough to make eye contact.

Twilight giggled. Fluttershy hated to impose, and it was always sort of cute. "Nonsense. Even if i have a schedule, i can always make time for my friends when they need me."

The yellow Pegasus tensed just a bit. She couldn't help but feel like she was delaying Twilight from an important errand. "Well...okay." She raised her head to look directly at Twilight. "You remember Trixie from the other day, right?"

She paused at that. Twilight was expecting some little problem Fluttershy needed help with. "Yes? What about her?" The Unicorn grew interested now, so she leaned forward and listened intently.

"Well...um, you see..." Fluttershy took a moment to grasp what she was trying to say. She never liked addressing concerns or problems with her friends. "Do you think even a pony like her would be able to make friends?" Her voice quieted as she finished her sentance.

Her purple friend took a moment to soak in the question. Trixie was a very selfish and arrogant pony. But, then again, Twilight herself was selfish and impatient once, not wanting to deal with anypony else. "Well..." she had to pause again, not certain how to word her answer. "I suppose so. But if she never had the chance for somepony to offer her friendship, than it would be more difficult for her to accept it." She brought a hoof to her chin, pondering over it. "Then again, I was sort of like her before i met you guys. If i can do it, then it's possible she could too."

Fluttershy instantly perked up, eyes widening with a sense of warmth. It wouldn't make sense to anypony else, but that put Fluttershy at ease inside. She smiled and let out a sigh. "Thanks Twilight. It's good to hear that. Well, i'll be going now." Without another word, she took off, flapping her wings quickly to gain altitude.

Twilight was deep in thought, however, and didn't notice her takeoff. "No problem, Flutter-" She paused her thoughts to look at her friend, who had vanished from her front door. The Unicorn was going to ask why she was so curious about befriending Trixie, but shrugged it off, seeing as it wasn't her business, and continued on with the first thing on her schedule: groceries.

Fluttershy continued her peaceful glide over the town, retaking the sun's rays into her coat. Not even the air currents she flew on were cold. But even while intoxicated by this sense of pure comfort, she couldn't help but think back to just a few nights ago:

A blue Unicorn, unconcious on the dirt road. Thanks to Harry the Bear, Fluttershy managed to get the poor mare home quickly. She could tell the pony was in pain. Her eyes were darting back and forth under her eyelids, and tears leaked from the bottom of her eyes.

Fluttershy remembered when she awoke. Trixie put on a brave face, to show that she was fine, only to be found sobbing on the bridge just outside her home. She had wrapped her leg around her head, and nuzzled against Trixie's cheek, whispering softly "it's okay." multiple times. It was such a strange feeling, but it was what Fluttershy did best.

Who knew that Trixie would have been so quick to leave? Fluttershy even went to the remains of Trixie's caravan, just so she could sneak her outfit back for her. But she couldn't blame the Unicorn, after being humiliated like she was.

The yellow Pegasus looked upward, higher into the sky. "I hope you're happy where you are, Trixie." 

* * *

><p>The Unicorn's lungs burned from how long she had been running. Her legs were growing weak, and the thicket of bushes and tree branches were leaving many scratches after slapping into her, adding to her already bad wounds on her rear leg.<p>

She managed to risk a look behind her, still seeing those bright green eyes darting between the trees after her. There was at least 5 pairs of them, all keeping up with her.

Looking back to the forest ahead of her, the mare quickly ducked under a low tree branch. Oh you've really done it now, Trixie. Why couldn't you just stay with Fluttershy and leave things be? She thought to herself. 

* * *

><p>*4 days earlier*<p>

It felt odd to walk away from the cottage. Trixie felt like it was a second home to her. But deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay. Deep inside her, the Unicorn felt a strong sense of anger and humiliation. Whether she wanted to or not, Trixie had to leave society. Nopony in Ponyville would show her any respect after yesterday's ordeal, and soon that lack of respect would spread across Equestria. Her showbusiness days were over, despite how recently she had acquired her fame.

Her fans would call her actual magic into question, and most likely not even show up to a show, even if an auditorium scheduled her. It was all over. Everything she spent years working for, gone. There was no family for her to return to in Canterlot, and she certainly didn't know anypony personally.

She soon found herself standing at the entrance to the Everfree Forest. Trixie's knees involuntarily started to shake, and a lump formed in her throat, causing her to swallow. The forest was a dangerous place, everypony knew that. But it was going to be the only place that will accept Trixie, is what she told herself.

The Unicorn caught herself crying. She let the tears flow, just so they wouldn't build up and cause her to have a breakdown again. Deciding it was best to just keep moving, Trixie began trotting into the forest, planning to make a decent shelter before the sun began to set.

After a bit of walking, Trixie realized that she was not going to find any suitable places by staying on the path, so she delved into the thicker brush on the side. She walked and walked, but couldn't find any clearings or rivers. She couldn't even hear a single creature as she walked past the giant trees and flowers.

After an hour or so, she began to hear a steady white noise. Upon continuing her trek through the bushes, she entered an area where the trees and brush stopped, and a large river stretched both to the left and right of her.

Trixie spent little time drinking, and hurriedly grabbed many giant leaves from a nearby bush with her magic, twisting them together and between 2 nearby trees. She used her front hooves to push a pile of leaves together. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she only ate breakfast today. Now hungry, Trixie laid herself on the leaves and hastily fell asleep. 

* * *

><p>The blue Unicorn filly ran quickly to catch up to her mother on the mountaintop. Her mom took her all the way to the top of Canterlot Mountain, where there was actually a flat clearing.<p>

Finally reaching the top, the filly collapsed onto the grass, and rolled over, facing the starry night sky. Her mother, a darker shade of blue, with a smooth, light purple, mane, rolled onto the ground so she was next to her daughter. The two laughed and smiled to each other.

They waited for the filly to catch her breath, then sat up on the grass. The little filly rubbed against her mother, and she rested her head on her daughter. They hadn't spent alone time like this in a while, with the Unicorn's daughter in school most of the day, and with her at the Castle from afternoon till night time.

"Mommy?" The mare turned and looked into her daughter's beautiful purple eyes. She smiled to the young filly. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Will i ever be a powerful mage like you?" She asked. Her mother was one of the Royal Mages who served with Princess Celestia. She never knew what they did, but the filly knew that only super-powerful Unicorns could be a Royal Mage, and her mommy was one of them.

The question made her think. It was a big question coming from someone her age. "Well, everypony is different. So you might be more powerful than me." She nuzzled her daughter. "But you would have to be really lucky to be stronger than me."

Her daughter laughed, but then seemed to grow sad. "Do you really think i can do it, mommy?"

Her mother realized that her daughter was being serious. Thinking for a moment, she wrapped her leg around her filly, pulled her close, and looked at the night sky, starting her song. "Look at the stars..." She sang softly. "And look how they shine for you, and everything you do." They both stared at the yellow stars. Continuing her song. "You're skin, just skin and bones. But you'll turn to something beautful. Do you know, that i love you so? Yes, i love you so."

The filly rubbed against her mother more. Her singing was so nice, and it started making her feel sleepy.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do..." The Unicorn finished her song, just as she noticed her daughter leaning against her, asleep. She giggled a bit, and quickly put her daughter on her back, trying not to disturb her. "Goodnight, Trixie, my little star..." 

* * *

><p>She awoke with a painful crick in her neck. Never had she slept so uncomfortable before. But not much could be expected from waking up on a mossy tree root. Lousy forest. This is why Trixie always preferred the city, and their stages. The blue Unicorn thought to herself as she twisted her neck, creating a loud SNAP. She shook her head a little, and started to continue complaining, when a noise disturbed her. It sounded like a large animal was nearby.<p>

After looking around and seeing nothing, Trixie cautiously walked over to the river. After getting her fill, she turned and gave one last look for any hidden monsters. Seeing nothing, she decided to follow the riverbank downstream.

She went down about a mile, before deciding to eat some moist grass that nearly came up to her belly. She would have suffered, lowering herself to such standards, if there wasn't a bundle of daisies in the middle of the grass blades. With her stomach satisfied, Trixie continued onward, following the stream until sundown. She quickly set up an encampment like last night. This time, she ripped off a few nearby branches and made a fire with some of her magic.

Only now did she decide to reflect. Why did she have that dream? Trixie hadn't thought about her mother in over a year now. Not like that, anyway. That was one of the best memories she had of her mother: singing to her on the mountaintop. As she stared into the fire, Trixie felt a bit of water trailing down her face. She didn't even bother wiping the tear, getting rather irritated instead.

The Unicorn waited for the fire to start dying before pulling leaves into a pile, this time making sure not to sleep on a root. 

* * *

><p>Trixie didn't dream that night. She followed the river again the third day, but decided to cross it around midday. After getting a drink, and bathing for the first time since going to Ponyville, she travelled back into the brush.<p>

She could hardly focus where she was walking today. Last night had brought doubts on herself. She didn't need anypony else. Trixie was always able to take care of herself before. Why would she need to change that now?

That dream made her start doubting her own actions. Was it really best to leave? Couldn't you have tried to start over in Ponyville? These thoughts all clouded her mind, making her wander randomly through the thick brush.

By the time she reached a nice little clearing, it was not only close to sundown, but the branches swatting her had left a few scratches over her sides and on her legs. Trixie had tried to keep her face safe, but even that was struck at least once.

Luckily, there was a small pond she could drink and wash in. The clearing was against a rock wall, which had some very comfortable-looking grass. After snacking on some nearby grass and flowers (which Trixie was still unhappy about eating), Trixie curled up on the grass near the rock. It was almost like a cave, where the wall's top reached over where she slept, so Trixie didn't have to worry about the rain.

"Maybe this could be Trixie's temporary home." She said aloud. It felt good to speak with confidence again. She had been rather quite to herself the past few days. She soon fell asleep. 

* * *

><p>Her ear twitched as she heard noises around her clearing. She lifted her head up slowly, noticing that there were multiple large creatures in the clearing, emerging from the forest. They were a bit taller than the average pony, but about twice as long. Their eyes glowed a bright green, and they seemed to be smelling the ground.<p>

One of them turned towards Trixie, following a scent. Upon his growl, the 3 others all turned and uttered an identical growl.

The Unicorn stood up slowly, growing tense as she realized that their "fur" was actually wood-like, covered in twigs. She glared as the name Timberwolves came across her mind. Vicious wolves that lived in the Everfree.

The wolves circled around, cornering Trixie into the little cave. She darted her eyes back and forth, lighting her horn. Using a strong burst of magic, Trixie summoned a lightning bolt to zap the one on the far right. It wasn't as large as an Ursa Minor, so it did do some damage. The Timber Wolf yelped and collapsed to the ground, it's muscles all tense now.

The other three dived for the Unicorn, before she could move a muscle. They all collided into each other, and passed straight through Trixie, slamming into the rock wall.

Meanwhile, Trixie had to turn her invisibility spell off, and release the spell that was making the illusion of her. Just those 2 tricks were tiring, but she managed to get a head start on ditching the wolves. After just a few seconds, she heard a loud howl from behind, followed by others from her right side. Oh sweet Celestia, there's more! Trixie thought to herself.

She decided to run slightly left, away from the second source of howling. Not much later did she start to hear branches being broken and bushes being ran through behind her. Trixie turned to see a Timber Wolf nearly upon her, raking his paw at the running pony. It's razor-sharp claws barely grazed Trixie, but left 2 painful slash marks on her rear left leg.

Angrily, Trixie lit her horn, and pulled some vines from the tree above to snag on the wolf, effectively tripping him. Her victory only lasted a moment, however, noticing that many others were right behind it... 

* * *

><p>Oh you've really done it now, Trixie. Why couldn't you just stay with Fluttershy and leave things be? She thought to herself. No, thinking like that won't do anything. I can't shake these wolves, no matter what illusions i make.<p>

Trixie had tried making copies of herself to run in different directions, but these were creatures of smell, and weren't fooled so easily. Each spell would only wear her out more and more, making running for her life hard to do.

Finally, she could run no further, and tripped over her own hooves, rolling into the dirt of the forest floor. As she winced from the pain in her leg, having been cut open, Trixie waited for the beasts to catch up.

She couldn't help but hink back to being a filly in Canterlot. How she would always come home from school, and would wait eagerly for her mom to come back from work, her weeks of practice before her first show, and of course her visit to Ponyville. It was her fault. She should've stayed with Fluttershy. They may have even become good friends. But Trixie felt that she didn't belong with anypony after the way she treated those poor mares.

I guess Trixie...I get what i deserve, she thought to herself, waiting for the end.

...But it never came. Her ears perked up, and she didn't hear anything. The Unicorn cautiously lifted her head to see nothing but an empty forest. "W-where did the wolves go?" Trixie said aloud.

"They were right on your rear..." A thick voice came from her right side. Trixie turned quickly to see a...strange white pony with black stripes, and adorned in many golden rings over her neck and hooves. "But i assure you, i have chased those wolves from here." The mystery mare was looking down at Trixie, with a strange smile.

Trixie looked to the ground. "I've been saved twice now...I can't do anything on my own after all." Sure, the relief of being alive was nice, but feeling completely helpless was just something Trixie hated.

The stranger knelt down besides her. "Now, now. Don't beat yourself around. Even i needed a brew to chase away a hound. Now come, it's still not safe here. Those Timber Wolves are most likely still near."

That didn't really make Trixie feel better. But she still tried to stand up, nearly falling back down from the pain in both her hind legs.

"Hmm..." the striped pony looked at her legs. "A gash on the left, and a sprain on the right. Let us go to my home, and we'll wrap those up tight." She nudged Trixie to start moving.

The Unicorn limped very slowly, but at a decent pace. She didn't even argue at this point. There was too many things going through her mind for her to care. She was numb to the outside world after her flash of regret, and could only wonder: Why was i saved? 

* * *

><p>With my second chapter up, i feel like i'll actually write this :'D i'm so proud of myself. If this is any better, i'd love to hear it in the comments<p> 


	3. Reality

The hut that Trixie had limped her way to was rather odd, but at least comforting compared to the forest. She did find herself staring at the dozens, if not hundreds, of wooden masks, bottles of potions hanging from the ceiling, and other strange artifacts scattered about.

Trixie was trying to figure out what a certain object could be, when a fresh wave of pain erupted from her rear left leg again, causing her to wince and groan. "There, now that your wounds are all tidied up, i made some tea. Would you like a cup?"

Trixie turned towards her...rescuer, who introduced herself as Zecora the Zebra. She had given Trixie a bath with a certain herb mixed in, mostly to clean and numb the small cuts on her body. Her front legs and shoulders were especially covered in scratches, but were wrapped and numb by now. Her rear leg, however, was pretty badly slashed by that wolf, and it was a shock to see how deep it actually was. The numbing herb couldn't make all of the pain go away, but it helped. "Y-yes I would." Trixie finally answered Zecora, rather somberly.

She watched the Zebra walk over to her large pot in the center of the house. It appeared to be where she cooked up everything she made, even if it was only tea. Normally, Trixie would have limped over with her, staying off her cut leg. But she had also sprained her right rear leg while running for her life, so Zecora told her to not walk for a while. She looked over her body quickly, noting all of the bandage over her sides, and the especially large one over her leg, which had already started growing a faint red color.

The zebra quickly returned, placing a tray on the bed Trixie was laying on. It had 2 cups, and a large tea kettle, with steam spewing out of the kettle's mouth. Trixie sat up on her rump, her rear legs stretched ahead of her, and her forelegs between them to keep herself steady. She lit her horn and raised a magical aura over the kettle, lifting it up and pouring tea in both cups. She set it down and went to raise her cup to her mouth, but all she did was stare at the drink.

"Relax, dear Trixie," Zecora chuckled a bit. "There is no poison in this brew. Why would I do something so cruel to you?" She jokingly asked, noticing that Trixie was lost in thought,

The blue mare shook her head. "No, no. It's not that." She lowered her head as she continued speaking. "It's that I am utterly helpless. I thought I could get by on my own, that I didn't need anypony around me to go through life just fine." Her eyes half closed, more depressing thoughts appearing. "I tried to stand up to the wolves, but I'm so weak I..." She couldn't finish her sentence before being overcome by anger of her helplessness. She shut her eyes, and starting to tear up once again.

Zecora could tell what was going through the young pony's mind, and tapped her abruptly on her shoulder, catching Trixie's attention. "Now listen here, young filly. Do you believe something that silly? Nopony in this world can do anything on their own. They must seek aid from the friendships that they have grown." She turned her head towards a window, which was just a hole in her hut that had two sticks crossing over it.

"F-friendships?" Trixie inquired, stiffing her tears.

She nodded "I do not need to rely on others in order for me to live. But having friends brings a joy that nothing else can give. Maybe you too should try and see, what it's like to have friends like me?"

Trixie looked away and began to think. She's offering to be my friend. This zebra wants to be friends with a pitiful, helpless Unicorn like me? Thoughts like that buzzed through her head, until she remembered Fluttershy. Fluttershy was offering the same thing: to be friends. But i ran off without a care of her thoughts.

The Unicorn turned to Zecora, a pitiful look on her face. One that said she would love to say yes, but something wouldn't let her accept it so quickly. Zecora just smiled and nodded, understanding Trixie's state of mind.

The two thought it be best for Trixie to sleep, seeing as she would need a long time to recover. 

* * *

><p>After much strain and stress, the filly finally gave up, and planted her flank on the ground. She had been trying to lift that rock for 10 minutes now, but she couldn't get her magic to do it. The only lighting in the room was from the moon coming through the window, shining directly upon the rock. It seemed to be taunting the little Unicorn.<p>

Just then, her mother walked in. "Oh, hey Trixie honey! Practicing with your magic again?" The dark blue mare walked over to light a few candles and hung her royal cape. She then moved to where her daughter was and studied the rock. "I bet you were able to lift it today, huh?"

Trixie cringed a little. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want her mom to know that she couldn't even lift a rock. She couldn't really decide what to say, so she stayed quiet, and attempted to hide behind her sky blue mane.

After realizing her daughter wasn't responding, the Unicorn turned to see that Trixie was looking at the ground. "Hun, what's wrong?" She trotted over and placed a hoof on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mommy?... Am i a bad Unicorn?" Trixie asked her mother, starting to get scared.

"No, sweetie. You're a great Unicorn. Why would you think otherwise?"

"...Because i can't even use magic!" She yelled and turned to her mother, who was caught off guard. "You said that every Unicorn starts with weak magic, but all of my classmates can already lift rocks bigger than that!" She jabbed a hoof at the rock that seemed to be taunting her now, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Trixie didn't want to cry in front of her mother, but it was somthing she couldn't avoid.

The older mare didn't know what to say. She just looked back at the rock, then back to her daughter. Trying to be supportive, she nuzzled Trixie's head. "Trixie. Everypony learns at their own pace. I knew ponies when i was your age who couldn't use magic, but they grew up and were just fine."

She pulled away from her mother. "But you weren't one of them!" Trixie glared at her mother, who, for some reason, was more of an enemy in Trixie's eyes at the moment.

Her daughter's response struck the Unicorn deeply. Trixie was right. Her prowess in magic when she was a filly dwarfed everypony else's magical talents. And it only increased as she became older, leading to being a Royal Mage. She couldn't say anything to Trixie, because she had no idea what her daughter was going through.

She was waiting for her mom to say something, but all she could see was a dumb expression on her mother's face. Trixie couldn't hold back any longer. Her eyes erupted with tears and she ran out of her room, out of the house, and into the streets of Canterlot before her mother could register what happened. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, and not caring if her mother was following her. 

* * *

><p>Trixie awoke in a cold sweat. Turning over on the small, makeshift bed Zecora made for her, she wiped the sweat from her face with the thin blanket, and propped herself up, so she could dangle her legs over the edge. Another memory of mine, she thought to herself. I was so scared that i had no magic at all, that i could never be like my mother. She couldn't cry right then, but she felt a chill cover her body. Looking up, she could see that it was still night time.<p>

Just remembering those moments dug up a lot of emotions. Trixie didn't feel like sleeping anymore, but she couldn't leave the bed. Why wasn't I talented? She asked herself. Why couldn't i have had magic like mom? Maybe i could have made a difference back then...

Her thoughts turned to regret and remorse, wanting to change what happened years ago, or just wanting to change what happened in Ponyville. They all saddened Trixie the same.

Before she knew it, the moon had set, and the morning sun crept into the hut. Trixie didn't care much. She never really bothered with time except when she had a schedule.

Soon, Zecora had awoken and checked on her legs. "Lucky for you, it was a minor sprain. By tomorrow, you should be able to walk again."

Trixie nodded to signal she understood, but didn't say a word. She just stared at the other leg, and the bandages that were tinted red.

"So Trixie, i must go into town for some supplies. I'll need special medicine for an injury of your size." She paused again, looking questionably at the Unicorn.

Trixie just nodded again. She must mean Ponyville. Irony is a funny thing sometimes.

Zecora waited another few moments before putting a pair of baskets over her back, and leaving for Ponyville.

After she had left, Trixie raised her eyes. Even though that was years ago, she felt like she was still a filly, with no magical powers. Compared to that Purple Unicorn, Twilight was what she remembered her name as, she practically was. Anger no longer surfaced upon imagining her, just jealousy. Why couldn't I have had that magical power? Why did i have to inherit such weak magic? That was all she could think of after her dream. 

* * *

><p>Twilight cantered through the dirt roads of Ponyville, looking at all of he different hay-topped houses. There weren't many ponies out today, not like the other day when she tried going grocery shopping. Today she just needed some more scrolls so she could write her next To-do list.<p>

While she was distracted in her thoughts, her cantering was interrupted by a sudden solid object. She and whatever she bumped into grunted. As she went to apologize to the pony she rudely hit, Twilight was caught off guard to see Zecora the Zebra. She was carrying, well, WAS carrying, baskets full of herbs, that were now strewn across the ground.

"Oh, Zecora! I'm so sorry!" She quickly lit the magic in her horn to pick up the loose herbs and place them neatly in her baskets once more.

The Zebra laughed a little. "Oh, don't worry, dear Twilight. Though i admit you gave me quite a fright."

The purple Unicorn tried to hide her flushed cheeks, but the embarrassment vanished as a new thought entered her mind. "Oh, Zecora! You were only here a few days ago. Did you forget something?"

Zecora shook her head. "No, there was nothing i forgot. Just a new situation that went hot."

Twilight turned her head sideways a little. It seemed that the Zebra always had to rhyme, so her words would seem a bit out of context at times. "What do you mean by 'hot'?" She inquired.

Zecora paused, unsure if it was wise to go about telling everypony. But Twilight was very trusting, so she went ahead. "Just last night, something scary happened. A pony in the woods was about to meet her end. I saved her, yes, but not soon enough. For a few Timber Wolves had hit her rough."

Twilight gasped, "She's okay, isn't she?" She didn't even notice that she started leaning forward, closing the distance between their noses.

Zecora laughed again. "Do not worry about her. She is resting now in my shelter. I simply need these herbs to help her heal. She may be safe, but her wounds were very real."

"Well, i did have to go get some scrolls, but i can always have Spike do that later. Would you mind me accompanying you?"

"Not at all, my pony friend. Your curiosity seems to know no end." After shaking her head, Zecora and Twilight started heading to the Everfree forest, Twilight asking a plethora of questions. Zecora merely told her that she would have to wait and see for herself. 

* * *

><p>The blue filly sat patiently outside the doctor's office, trying to keep herself entertained. Nothing worked, though, and she was unable to distract herself from the conversation her mother was having with the doctor.<p>

"I'm telling you, Miss Lulamoon. This is the second time we examined her. The results..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, so Trixie was unable to hear what he said after that.

Her mother chirped in next. "Are you sure your tests aren't just bogus? There's no way this could happen to MY daughter!"

"Please! Quiet down! She's right outside. I told you. It's a rare condition. It doesn't happen often, but it can happen to anypony. You said her father was an Earth Pony, correct?" 

* * *

><p>Twilight sat on Zecora's floor in disbelief, mouth agape. Laying flat in the hut, was Trixie. She had left nearly a full week ago, only to be seen again in this state. Nearly her whole body had some kind of bandage. Her front legs and shoulders were fully wrapped. Her sides had small individual bandages, none of which were very large. But Twilight could only dart her eyes back and forth between her face and her hind leg. She was asleep, and at peace, but her rear left leg looked as if somepony took a huge bite out of it. Even though there were wrappings over it, Twilight could easily tell that a large portion of her leg was missing.<p>

Zecora had let Twilight sit in the corner near Trixie while she started cooking up the herbs. She ignited the flame underneath her pot, and waited for the water to boil.

The purple Unicorn stared at the blue one sleeping peacefully. Twilight could only think of guilty thoughts. This is all my fault. If I hadn't shown up Trixie... But the Ursa Minor was attacking the town... What if I accepted her challenge? No matter what she thought of, she not only found herself not at fault, but tried to pin blame on herself. As if there had to be a way that she was to blame. But it could only lead to Trixie's own fault, and that tore at Twilight. 

* * *

><p>"Mommy? What's wrong?" Trixie nudged her mother's tear-stained face with her own. She was trying to comfort her mother. Ever since returning from the doctor, her mother had been upset, and now she was crying.<p>

Her mother took a deep breath. "Oh Trixie. It's nothing you can help with. It's just one of those things." She tried to smile, and nuzzled her daughter's nose.

The blue filly crawled up close to her mother. "Is it because of what the doctor said?" Trixie could feel her mother tense up. "It's because Daddy was an Earth Pony. So i don't have magic-" 

* * *

><p>Trixie was pulled from her dream quite abruptly by Zecora. The Zebra had given her a quick shake on her back, startling her. Upon calming down, Trixie shook her head, and actually giggled a bit. "Zecora. Did you need to startle me so badly?" She pulled her front legs close so she could raise her head from the makeshift bed.<p>

"Oh come now, Trixie, don't be that way. I'm sure you have been sleeping all day. You need a quick bite to eat, or else you'll never get back on your feet." Zecora jested, placing a platter of fruit before the Unicorn.

She laughed at the Zebra's joke, finding it strange how just a little joke like that even made Trixie laugh. "I guess you're right." Was all she said as she began digging into her meal. It was only now she realized how hungry she really was.

Zecora mentioned that it was time to change the bandages on her leg, as well as apply the medicine. When Zecora started unwrapping the bandage, Trixie couldn't help but wince from the still painful wound. But when it was done, Trixie heard a gasp. It didn't come from Zecora, and not from herself. Surprised, she turned to the source of the noise, to see... "Twilight..." Trixie said, void of any real emotion. She was too taken by surprise to add any emphasis. The name of the one who started this whole problem rang over and over in her mind.

A purple Unicorn in the corner just stared at Trixie, a look of horror and guilt on her face... 


End file.
